


A Christmas Tale (aka 'Twas The Night Before Christmas)

by nightingale29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale29/pseuds/nightingale29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas the night before Christmas and Gibbs needs a wake-up call... cue Santa!Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tale (aka 'Twas The Night Before Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> Created/written for Tibbs_Yuletide on Livejournal inspired by the poem 'Twas The Night Before Christmas. All comments are very much appreciated :)

     



End file.
